You Are So Beautiful to Me
by loganX5
Summary: "I didn't want all that effort you put in tonight to be wasted. So... Lillian Truscott, would you do me the honor of being my date tonight?" Missing scene from the episode 'You Are So Sue-able to Me.' Liley.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.**

**A/N: Based on the season 2 episode **_**You Are So Sue-able to Me**_**. A missing scene that takes place after Miley comes home and finds Lilly on the porch.**

"Way to go, Dad!"

Robbie Ray Stewart shrugged his shoulders and threw up his hands in exasperation, clearly not understanding what had just happened. Lilly, dressed in a fetching aqua gown, was crying on the front porch after being stood-up by Matt for the school dance, whilst Miley was doing her best to comfort her. Miley frantically motioned with her head for her father to go inside, and he prudently took her advice, leaving the two girls alone.

"Lilly... I'm so sorry."

"I felt so stupid!" Lilly wailed into the seat-cushion she had buried her face in. "I was just standing there like a complete dork, waiting for him to turn up! I tried to call him, but his phone was turned off. After a while, I got the idea and realised he wasn't coming, so I went for a walk on the beach, then came over here - I didn't feel like facing my Mom after she'd gotten all excited about her little girl finally getting a date... that, and I just wanted to see you." Lilly kept her face hidden against the back of the chair, but Miley could feel the blonde's shoulders beginning to shake with sobs as she held her.

"Did he call, or text?" Miley asked softly.

Lilly shook her head.

"What a jerk!" Miley exclaimed. "I can't believe he did that! Only an idiot would give up an opportunity to have a date with someone as wonderful as you! He _so_ doesn't deserve you!" Miley softly kissed the top of Lilly's head, and continued to hold her, gently rubbing the blonde's arm until she calmed down somewhat. Lilly finally lifted her face from the cushion, sniffing and rubbing her nose.

"After I went to all that trouble... It took me _three hours_ to get ready... That's way longer than I've ever taken! And all for nothing! I'm such an idiot!"

Hearing the bitterness and self-recrimination in her friend's voice just about broke Miley's heart. She found herself desperately wishing she could somehow give Lilly the wonderful night she'd deserved, but been cruelly denied by the capricious whims of a stupid boy. Suddenly, inspiration struck, in the form of an idea that was surely utterly ridiculous, yet beautifully simple and completely workable at the same time.

"No! Not for nothing! I mean... not necessarily," said Miley, somewhat cryptically.

Lilly gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Can you just wait out here for a little while? Like, ten minutes?"

"I've been waiting out here for hours already," Lilly said, somewhat sulkily.

"Please, just ten more minutes, then I _promise_ you you'll have my undivided attention for the rest of the night."

Lilly didn't look happy about it, but shrugged and nodded anyway. "Fine."

"Okay. Back in ten!"

Miley ran inside to find her dad just settling himself on the couch, eating cold leftover pizza out of the box that Jackson had left laying around, after he had ordered pizza earlier in the night whilst lazing in front of the television. Jackson was nowhere to be seen at the moment, which Miley considered a _good_ thing - she wasn't in the mood to deal with him right now. A second, empty pizza box sitting on the floor hinted strongly at the possibility that Jackson had eaten himself into a pizza coma whilst watching stupid wrestling shows on TV, and was now upstairs in his room, sleeping it off.

"Hey bud, you want a slice?" her dad asked, offering her the open pizza-box.

"Ah, no... but is it okay if I heat up last night's leftovers for me and Lilly?"

"Sure it is, sweetie." Robbie Ray had cooked some chicken and pasta dishes the night before, with plenty to go around and quite a bit left over.

"And Daddy... is it okay if me and Lilly use the living-room tonight?"

"Um... yeah, I guess. I'll just take my pizza upstairs and leave you two girls alone, then. Is Lilly gonna' be alright?"

"I hope so..."

"She's welcome to stay the night, as long as it's okay with her mom."

"I'll ask. Thanks Daddy. Oh, and can I use some of your CD's?"

"Be my guest. Just not too loud. It is late."

"Thanks. G'night Daddy." Miley gave her dad a kiss on the cheek.

"G'night bud," said Robbie Ray, before heading upstairs to his room, pizza box in hand.

"Okay..." Miley said to herself, then headed over to the refrigerator and got out last night's leftovers, preparing them for the microwave. While they were heating up, she got out some of the nice silverware, and quickly set the table for two. Rummaging through the cupboard where the candles were kept in case of blackouts, she found a couple of decent-sized candles and some nice candleholders to fit them in, and put them on the table as well. Next, she went over to the stereo and her dad's CD collection, and picked out one of his 'country love song' albums. She wasn't sure whether Lilly liked 'country love songs,' but it was the closest thing she could think of that could be considered 'mood music' for a date, so she loaded it and hit play. The microwave beeped to announce that the food was ready, and Miley put the chicken and pasta dishes on the table. Finally, she grabbed two wineglasses, and a couple of bottles of sparkling apple-juice from the fridge, and added them to what was on the table. "Not the real thing, but it'll have to do," she muttered to herself.

Miley lit the candles, switched out the lights, and stood back to admire her handiwork - a hastily-prepared and very spartan candlelit dinner-for-two. Wiping her hands on the legs of her trousers, she realised she was still wearing her casual jeans and hoodie. Snapping her fingers as an idea hit her, Miley dashed upstairs to her room, and straight into her Hannah-closet, hurriedly pulling off her clothes as she ran. She hunted out a nice pale pink dress that Hannah had worn recently to a red-carpet event, and that she thought would complement Lilly's aqua gown. She quickly shrugged herself into it, and put on some strappy, matching shoes. By now, her allotted ten minutes was up, so leaving her hair and make-up as it was, she headed back downstairs to collect her date for the evening, one Lilly Truscott.

* * *

Miley opened her front door a crack and peered out. Lilly was still sitting quietly on the chair where Miley had left her, albeit looking somewhat sulky. The blonde looked up as Miley came outside, mildly surprised to see her friend dressed up.

"Miles..."

"Hey Lils. Sorry I made you wait. I wasn't dressed appropriately for our date."

"Our date?" Lilly asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah... I didn't want all that effort you put in tonight to be wasted. So... Lillian Truscott, would you do me the honor of being my date tonight?"

Lilly smiled. "That's sweet... but I don't really feel like going out at the moment."

Miley shook her head and smiled back. "I thought we'd stay in tonight. Why don't you come inside?" She reached out and took both of Lilly's hands in her own. Lilly allowed herself to be pulled to her feet, and Miley led her into the house.

Lilly stopped in the living-room and let out a small gasp when she saw what Miley had prepared. The room was dimly-lit, the only source of illumination a couple of candles sitting on the table. They bathed the dining- and living-rooms in their soft, warm glow, sending flickering shadows along the walls and into the corners. The delicious aroma of hot food drifted through the air, making Lilly's mouth water and reminding her that she hadn't eaten a proper meal yet that night. The mood was made complete by the gentle strains of soft romantic music coming from the stereo.

"I know it's not much, and you deserve way better, but it was the best I could do on short notice." Miley turned to gauge Lilly's reaction, and was mortified to see that she had started crying again.

"Sweet niblets! It's not that bad, is it? Look!" Miley waved her hand in the general direction of the table. "Candles! That's gotta' count for somethin', right?"

Lilly turned her tear-streaked face towards her friend. "No, Miley. I'm not crying because it's bad... I'm crying because it's SO BEAUTIFUL! Thankyou!" Lilly threw herself into the arms of Miley, and buried her head in her shoulder, sobbing in joy.

"Not quite the reaction I was looking for, but I'll take it anyway!" Miley muttered, then smiled. "I'm just glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it! It's one of the nicest dates I've ever been on!"

"You don't date much, do you?" Miley asked, only half-jokingly. "Besides which, this date's only just started! How do you know it's gonna be good?"

Lilly lifted her head and sniffled, making an effort to gain control over herself long enough to speak. "'Cos you've already put in more effort than MATT!" Lilly burst into tears again when she said his name. Miley gently rubbed her back and made soft comforting noises until she calmed down again.

"Come on. Why don't we eat something. It might make you feel better."

Lilly nodded and allowed herself to be led over to the table.

"You prepared all this for me?" Lilly asked in a small voice, taking in the sights and smells of the appetising dishes.

"Well," Miley answered, "Actually, my Dad cooked it last night... but I did the reheating myself!"

"And it's still wonderful... 'COS YOU REHEATED IT WITH LOVE!" Lilly began sobbing again, and threw herself back into Miley's arms for another hug.

"There, there..." muttered Miley, not sure what else to say. Lilly gathered herself again after a moment.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really emotional right now..."

Miley chuckled a little. "You sure are having a really up-and-down night, aren't you? Let's eat, okay?" she suggested, hoping a good meal might help ground her friend a little. Lilly nodded and took her seat, Miley sitting opposite. The brunette poured Lilly some apple juice, and was rewarded with a teary smile in thanks. She then served the food, Lilly first, followed by herself. As she had hoped, Lilly's love of food proved temporarily more powerful than her hurt over being stood-up, and both girls were able to settle in to enjoy a nice meal in companionable silence.

* * *

Miley sighed and nestled her cheek in a little closer to the side of Lilly's head, as they slow-danced to one of Robbie Ray's 'country love songs,' which Miley was now rather glad she had chosen to put on. She was the one who had suggested they dance - she wanted Lilly to experience at least a little of what she had missed out at the school dance - but it was Lilly who had wrapped her arms around Miley's waist and leaned in close, resting her head on the taller girl's shoulder. Miley didn't mind. If Lilly needed to be close to someone at the moment to feel better, then Miley was happy to oblige. Indeed, having her arms wrapped protectively around Lilly's shoulders, and knowing she was able to provide some sort of comfort to her friend, gave Miley a sense of fulfilment she found hard to fully comprehend or articulate - like, the more secure Lilly felt, the more content Miley became. The two had been slowly swaying to the music for a while now, in silence, neither one willing to say anything that might break the warm and wonderful spell that seemed to have settled over them. Miley sighed again, and breathed in deeply the scent of Lilly's shampoo - she had washed and conditioned her hair for her date, and now the fine silky strands shimmered in the candlelight like waves of liquid gold._ I can't believe Matt gave up the chance to experience this._

"Huh?" said Lilly softly, lifting her head from Miley's shoulder and looking up at her.

"Huh?" Miley opened her eyes, only now realising that she had closed them sometime in the recent past.

"What?" Lilly asked again.

"What?" Miley replied dumbly.

"No, you said something."

"Did I?" _Oh God! Did I say that bit about wanting to experience this out loud? Wait - I wanted to experience this? Since when? I just wanted to give Lilly a nice date!_ "Um... I said Matt's a complete and utter moron for not wanting to go out on a date with you." _Well... it was something like that..._ "I can't believe any guy would give up a chance for a date with someone as wonderful, and funny, and interesting, and beautiful as you!"

Lilly looked blankly up at her for a few seconds, and Miley was worried she had overdone it and ended up sounding ingenuine - or worse, said something to upset her friend again. But then, Lilly's face brightened into a beautiful smile, with no sign of the night's earlier waterworks to be seen anywhere. "You really think I'm all those things?"

"Of course! Even if others can't or won't see it. I mean it Lilly, I think you're one of the greatest people I've ever met, and I consider myself so lucky to have you as my best friend."

"Oh Miles... thankyou." The blonde's smile was now a full-fledged grin that made her eyes sparkle. Without thinking, Miley reached up and gently brushed a few errant strands of hair away from Lilly's face. When she realised what she had done, she quickly looked away, suddenly feeling a little awkward, though not sure why. As if aware of the other girl's discomfort, Lilly pulled back slightly, disengaging her arms from Miley's waist.

"Thanks for dancing with me, Miley. I enjoyed it."

Miley was relieved to see her friend was still smiling. "No problem. I had fun too... Is there anything else you want to do? Eat comfort-food whilst watching sappy movies? Listen to some 'angry chick music?' Or if you're tired, we can sleep. I don't really care. I just wanted this night to be for you."

"Well... I'm pretty full from that dinner you made... reheated." She quickly corrected herself when she saw Miley's mouth open to do likewise. "So no comfort-food needed just now." Lilly broke off to give a huge yawn. "Actually, I'm kinda just really tired. I think bed is beckoning."

"Okay, bed it is. You go on ahead; I'll be up in a minute after I clean up." Miley flicked on the lights, then went over to the stereo to remove the CD and switch it off.

"Let me help you," offered Lilly.

"Don't be silly. It'd be pretty rude of me to make you clean up after _I_ asked _you_ on a date." Miley busied herself blowing out the candles and picking up the dishes, but turned around with a questioning look a few moments later when she realised Lilly still hadn't moved to head upstairs.

"Miles," Lilly began softly. "I just wanted to say thankyou for a wonderful night. It really has been the best date I've ever been on." The blonde chuckled softly. "I don't know what that says about my dating habits..."

Miley smiled. "I'm just glad you had a good time. I enjoyed it too. I know it wasn't much, but I just wanted to make my best friend feel a little better, and not have all her efforts go to waste."

"Aren't you forgetting something, though?"

Miley looked at her friend in puzzlement. She wasn't sure, but she thought she could detect just the faintest hint of mischief glinting in Lilly's blue eyes. "What do you mean?" the brunette asked.

"Well..." Lilly said, drawing the word out like she expected Miley to supply the answer herself.

"What?" Miley asked again, completely clueless.

"After you've been on a date where both people enjoyed themselves, isn't it customary to share a kiss when the date's over?"

Miley's mouth fell open in surprise. "Bold-new-Lilly say what?" she exclaimed a couple of seconds later when she found her voice again.

"I want my goodnight kiss," Lilly replied with an impish little grin. "Unless of course you're going to make me suffer rejection and heartbreak two times in a single night..." Lilly sighed dramatically and put on a sad expression. "Poor, hopeless, unattractive me... Gets dumped by a boy, then can't even score a kiss off her best friend... I might as well just give up on dating altogether, and resign myself to dying a lonely old spinster, never having known the joy and delight of locking lips with another..."

"You know, guilt-tripping me into kissing you is hardly fair!" Miley protested.

Lilly just sighed again. "All the romantic dreams of a young maiden, cruelly dashed..."

"Fine! I'll kiss you, okay!"

"Okay!" The smile immediately reappeared on Lilly's face, and Miley considered that a kiss was a small price to pay to see her friend happy.

"A proper kiss, okay," Lilly made sure.

"Whatever."

No sooner had the brunette agreed, than Lilly took a couple of steps forward to quickly close the distance between them, and threw her arms around Miley's neck. Standing on tippy-toes, she leaned into the other girl, effectively pinning her against the edge of the table as their lips met. The kiss was not demanding, but nor was it tentative, expressing equal parts gentleness and confidence. After being initially caught by surprise at Lilly's forwardness, Miley found herself closing her eyes and relaxing into the kiss, arms coming up around Lilly's back. Although not initially knowing what to expect, the brunette found it didn't feel weird or uncomfortable at all. The feel of Lilly's soft lips against hers was quite nice, actually. And once again Lilly's scent enveloped her, bringing back all the warm feelings from earlier in the night when they had danced together. Inexplicably, Miley felt her heartbeat speed up.

It was soon over, and within seconds of them breaking apart, Miley found herself missing it.

Lilly looked at her with a radiant smile that Miley found quite beautiful. "Thanks for a perfect date, Miles."

"Your welcome," was all that the brunette could manage, suddenly quite dry-mouthed and tongue-tied, her brain more focused on the tingling of her lips, and how incredibly beautiful Lilly suddenly looked to her, rather than what she was saying.

Lilly yawned again. "Boy, I really need to get some sleep. I'm gonna hit the sack. See ya up there - though I can't guarantee I'll still be awake by the time you get there! So... goodnight and sleep well!"

Lilly turned and started on her way up the stairs, and just like that the surrealness of the moment was over.

"Okay. G'night," was all that Miley was able to mumble to Lilly's retreating back. But, as her eyes followed the other girl as she headed up the stairs, her mind still full of the smell, feel and taste of Lilly, Miley was pretty certain she would have way too much to think about to be getting a sound night's sleep tonight.


End file.
